Mutant Kitsune
by anubis93
Summary: Naruto after being betrayed by Konoha and framed for the murder of Tsunade Naruto clashes with Danzo and winds up in Bayville. NOT A YAOI


**MUTANT KITSUNE**

**NARUTO X ROUGE X **

**FEM. NIGHTCRAWLER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR X-MEN**

**NARUTO: "Wahoo I get a new story!"**

**ANUBIS: "Yea and you get a hot Southern Babe and a German Babe."**

**NARUTO: "So like a Hinata or Ino hot babe?"**

**ANUBIS: "Heh heh you'll see, on with the show."**

**CH.1**

Two warriors stood across from one another in a ravine called the Valley of the End. It was a place that the first Hokage fought with the traitorous Madara Uchiha. On top of the Senju clan Member's head was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and across from him was the Sixth Hokage Danzo Shimura. Danzo was a man of 67 years and wished nothing more than to have complete control of all the shinobi nations. He dressed in light grey Kimono robes and black samurai pants with mid-calf high shinobi sandals. Danzo had half of his face wrapped up in bandages as well as his right arm across his waist was a reverse grip sword.

Naruto was dressed in a Crimson muscle shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in white, his pants were crimson baggy shinobi pants. Across his back was his dual handed ninjato as he drew the blade it was a black blade with the kanji for whirlpool upon it earning him the nickname Konoha's Crimson Shadow for he was the number one assassin of any Hidden Village. His eyes crimson from anger at the deed that he witnessed Danzo commit jus 4 hours ago. He murdered Tsunade Senju Naruto's surrogate mother and actual grandmother. **"Danzo, why did you do it? Why kill Tsunade she did nothing to you and then you brand me a traitor for killing that scum Sasuke Uchiha, for that I will kill you as I have done to your precious Root operatives." **Danzo wore a mask of confidence although on the outside he was scared for his life he felt as if he was going to fight the Kyuubi. Naruto made the first move he tossed three kunai at Danzo and flashed through eight hand seals **Shadow Kunai Jutsu. **Three turned in to 21 but Danzo easily dodged and flashed through a few hand seals **Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet Jutsu**Naruto was initially surprised at the speed of the Wind Jutsu but countered with **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu** which he used the Nature of Danzo's Wind Jutsu to feed his Fire Jutsu and turn it into a spiraling vortex of hungry flames that just barely caught Danzo but still singed his pants. Danzo bit his thumb and summoned his Anteater that used a wind manipulation that sucked in air like a vacuum. Naruto summoned Gamabunta and had him perform **Water Style: Water Bullet** this caused the Anteater to choke and Gamabunta used this opening to impale the Anteater with his Tanto. Danzo seeing no way out took off the bandages on hi face and revealed it to be a Sharingan eye that had the forbidden jutsu **Izanagi** active. Naruto flashed through ten hand seals **Hidden Mist Jutsu** and he slowly drew his Ninjato and created five **Shadow Clones** he had them transform into pebbles and he threw a kunai with an exploding tag at Danzo and activated it. Danzo jumped away at the familiar sizzling sound and landed by one of Naruto's 'pebbles' which Naruto substituted with and swung his sword to decapitate Danzo but was tricked by **Izanagi**. Naruto drew out his seal array that helped him to defeat Sasuke. Naruto threw the seal on his 'pebble' and threw exploding kunai at Danzo and led him to step on the seal. The seal glowed an angry crimson and took away Danzo's one advantage the **Sharingan**. Danzo saw all the eyes on his arm close as did the one in his right eye. Danzo did the only jutsu that he copied from Kakashi **Rairiki**Naruto became incensed at Danzo for this and used a **Rasengan** powered by six tails of Kyuubi's chakra as the jutsu clashed both combatants were engulfed in a vortex of chakra that soon exploded in and only Danzo was left with a hole in his chest, dead.

**(Bayville)**

An angry red vortex opened up above the Bayville high school during the night a crimson blur flew out of the vortex and crashed in to the soccer field and slid to a halt. The figure's body was steaming from the velocity of speed and which he landed. The figure tried to move but couldn't due to the pain that felt like all the muscle fibers in his body have ripped apart all at once. He decided to wait until his partner healed his injuries that is until he saw a team of people with the letter 'X' on their outfit the one closest had medium brown hair with a streak of white she had pale skin and dark chocolate eyes. She wore a dark green cat suit with an armored breast plate with gloves of the same color. Naruto used a slight genjutsu to gleam some information out of this girl's head once he was done he got the all clear from Kyuubi and got up and flared his chakra and brought forth a seal tag meant for respiratory paralysis just enough to knock her unconscious but some thing told him that he could afford to trust her since he also learned that she was very lonely due to the nature of her ability.

Within ten minutes Naruto was surrounded by the other X-men as they called themselves Naruto was really skeptical of why the one called Cyclops was leader when it was painfully clear that he was out classed by Wolverine and was more prideful than Sasuke. Naruto saw another female she wore a black two piece body suit with a big dark red X going across her chest she had a blue coloring to her skin. Naruto felt a pull to the lonely looking one (Rouge) and the elfish girl (Night Crawler). Jean spoke "We won't hurt you so can you please release our friend?" Naruto then realized that he was still holding Rouge he touched her cheek and said 'Kai' and she snapped out of the illusion the X-men were shocked by this Cyclops visibly showed his astonishment by gasping.

The X-men soon got over their amazement and brought Naruto along with them as he was still new to this world and he knew that he would need a place to stay and heal himself and get some skills since he doubted this world would take kindly to assassins judging from their chakra signature. At the mansion Charles and Ororo were awaiting the X-men's arrival but Charles felt one extra presence. Charles contacted Jean through a mental link 'Jean, who is the person you are bringing with you?' 'His name is Naruto he has a mind locked up tighter than Fort Knox and he can some how touch Rouge without any negative from her powers.' Charles Xavier folded his hands in contemplation thinking if this could be one of Magneto's schemes and if so what design could he have but for now he will treat him as an equal.

END.


End file.
